Gina's Trip to a Bondage Mansion
by Disy
Summary: A request and contribution; this story is about a woman called Gina who experiences a lot of unfortunate events. Tis story takes the formula of my other stories; applied to original characters as a contribution to a person called Gina.


**Gina's Trip to a Bondage Mansion**

_By Disy_

It has been a long and tormenting year for poor Gina. The young—but ripe and mature—woman had suffered beatings and countless of humiliations both in a fighting ring and in the terrible world outside it. People she believed to be kind had cruel tormented her…let alone what cruel people had done to her.

The wounds that bothered her most weren't physical, as terrible the abuses had been, they would heal in a matter of days; but the agonizing mental wounds stayed more noticeable.

To get away from it all; Gina had left her current home behind for a week and went back to the big city where she had gone to college and decided to visit her two dears friends and stay with them for a while.

She stayed in her friend's apartment—in fact the three of them did—but it was Angela's place originally.

The first thing that happened once Gina entered the apartment was getting a firm punch to the chest; causing her largely formed yet firm breasts to dangle around as Gina fell down to the floor legs spread.

"That's what you get for looking so damn gorgeous after all these years!" Angela spat angered…then smirked and helped her friend up. It was true; Gina was a beautiful woman in her late twenties but long dark-brown hair, a healthy tan from her time outside and an absolute divine body which was about as feminine as it could get. Large in all proportions yet still truly beautiful and subtle; her buttocks, legs and breasts were all firm but had a very pleasant soft curve on them all. Having left in a hurry Gina didn't exactly had much time to pack and was wearing a white blouse—with the top buttons open since it could barely contain her large breasts—and red lingerie. She wore simple heels and a black miniskirt which she needed to pull down back over her buttocks again with a blushed face. Yet Angela herself wasn't bad looking at all…

Angela was a petite woman but had the spirit, courage and plain aggression of a woman trice her size. Out of the three she was probably the least lustful object whenever they went out, but that didn't change the fact that Angela had a gorgeous body. A true athlete's body, the feminine curves her two friends had where replaced by smooth round muscles and abs most women would kill for.

Angela's had short black hair; due to her active time in the gym she had cut the long hair she was so proud of in college off to a more favorable length for her life style.

Back in college she and Gina had a real love-hate relationship and were genuine rivals; Gina got all the attention but while it came to actual performance in school activities it was often Angela who ran away with the prices.

Angela was—out of the three of them—also the most open about the fact she enjoyed the company of women; which eventually resulted to a women only policy in the apartment.

Gina's other long-time friend was Tonya; not only was this Gina's support and reassurance the woman was also the only one who could even remotely compare herself to Gina's femininity and gorgeous physique.

Tonya wore glasses she didn't actually need…possibly to balance the golden dyed blonde hair; she was originally a brunette quite like Gina herself but started to dye her hair blonde after an incident in college where she had been beaten up and harassed by a drunken girlfriend of a plaything of Gina's back then.

Still despite that there were no hard feelings between the two.

Tonya had equally large and firm breasts as her friend and smooth long legs covered by a pantyhose; next to that she wore a beige business suit which seemed three sizes too small and nearly gave Gina a nosebleed, let alone what it would do to the business men Tonya dealt with. The woman was actually quite serious and successful in her stockholding career, having lots of money but simply not having the time to really settle. As such she was on a vacation now and was staying with Angela.

And so the days of the three of them together went by…

Yet during this time Gina's problems really became clear; she had nightmares, frequently cried and almost every morning Gina woke up again, half sobbing, half moaning and with wet panties.

The beatings and plain abuses she had endured the past year had left their mark; Gina now simply needed to be abused in order to get around, she hadn't been able to get any relief unless she had a nightmare about her torment.

As such every night whenever the dreams came to torment Gina again she found herself in a state of arousal, she instantly started to masturbate in her friend's spare bed, causing the other two residents in the apartment to stay up all night as they couldn't sleep through the moans.

The first week her friends were quite understandable about it, especially Tonya. But after that the mood in the house changed until Angela finally spat one night at Gina who was masturbating again.

"You fucking slut! What the hell is wrong with you! You're ruining my night rest and making my wash machine work nonstop because I have to change your sheets every single damn morning because you orgasm the whole damn night!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Gina kept yelling with tears in her eyes. "But, please! I need this."

She didn't even stop touching herself in front of her friend…Gina was that was gone. It pissed Angela off and she slapped her friend across the face. "Stop it!"

The slap had hurt Gina…but rather than stopping the mild abuse was enough to get Gina off and she climaxed, legs spread, her juices flying all over the bed and Angela's nightwear…

The days after that the mood in the apartment took a change for the worse…Gina didn't feel welcome anymore. Sure Tonya and Angela still smiled at her and talked to her, but Gina also often found her friends talking softly and whenever she entered the room the conversation ended. They were planning something and Gina didn't like it one bit.

Entering the last few days of her stay Angela suddenly approached Gina very cheerful with Tonya behind her. "Gina, I know you've been through a rough time. So we decided to cheer you up…something you will love. Really."

Gina merely looked confused and Tonya said. "Yeah! A girl's only trip."

"But it's already evening…" Gina complained.

Tonya smiled and took Gina's hand. "Don't be silly if anyone knows that's just when the fun starts it's you."

They soon left the apartment in Angela's car.

An hour or so later Angela drives her car up into the industrial area; no one was here after five, yet there was one…_club_ or mansion or whatever it was that still had the lights on.

Gina had expected to go downtown or something, her friends had other ideas.

They came to a stop in front of the mansion with a billboard displaying a long stiletto heel and the words; The Whipped Kitty.

"What is this place?" Gina murmured.

Angela's eyes grew grim and she whispered. "You'll find out soon enough…slut."

Gina didn't hear what her friend said and Tonya smiled. "Ah, don't play games now Angela. But it's a bondage mansion; a place where erotic shows are given and people can even participate in them—"

"I know what a bondage mansion is Tonya! You seem to forget I've experienced similar events firsthand!" Gina snapped at her friend, the memories of her brutal fights in the wrestling ring came to surface…especially her fight against Pain and Suffering…the women had literally abused and fucked her till there was nothing left to screw. "Why the hell did you bring me here?"

Angela turned around with a serious expression. "To be honest we're quite sick watching you in your sorry state. So maybe after a little show featuring other people being humiliated you feel a little better."

"It's not about seeing other people in pain…what bothers me is that I was in pain, to the point I'm loving it!" Gina snapped.

Tonya stroked Gina's cheek. "Please love…just try it, maybe it'll help. What do have to lose?"

She had a point there.

A bit reluctantly Gina agreed and the three gorgeous women head into the mansion.

Inside the welcoming hall there were two open doors; the one on the left lead to the showroom; a large ball-like hall where the erotic shows were given in a large stage with tables stretched out in front of it. Easily over a hundred people could sit there and witness the show.

And on the right there was a small café which also led to backstage; Gina noticed that all the waitressed were either dressed as sex-slaves or mistresses. She also realized there were only women.

"Tonya…what is this, ladies night?" Gina asked curiously.

Tonya shook her head. "It's called The Whipped Kitty for a reason; only women are allowed in…it feels a bit more secure that way for most ladies."

Looking forward Gina saw a large glass counter and behind it stood a gorgeous young woman. Gina felt her face flush at the sight of her…what bothered her more was that she felt her panties growing damp already. "Fucking slut…" She whispered to herself.

The woman behind the counter was dressed in a complete custom dominatrix outfit made to look like a schoolgirl's uniform. It was made out of leather and latex. The skirt and top could be easily removed and no doubt the tight leather outfit underneath did anything but conceal the woman's breasts and private area. She even had the high heels and cuffs and a whip hung beside her skirt.

She couldn't have been much older than twenty-one, but looked very seductive and mature nonetheless. She had a dominant presence which suited her outfit. The woman had Asian features, probably Japanese and long dark hair.

"Good evening ladies; I am Mistress Ai, your host for tonight. If you would tell me your names please?"

Angela walked forward and told the mistress their names. "I've made an appointment…?"

Ai checks it and smiles pleasantly. "Ah, yes. I see, the special…participation event. Gina is the lucky lady?"

Gina couldn't hear what the two women were murmuring about.

Ai then walked to the right and motioned her hands into the café. "If you would please take a seat, I'll be with you in a second to take your drinks, the show is still half an hour away."

Angela and Tonya had headed in first and Gina walks by the mistress last.

"Mhhh…" Gina moaned softly as she found herself rooted to the ground for a second as she felt a hand roughly examining her buttocks. Ai smiled at Gina and the Japanese girl's hand slid down further actually crawling across Gina's by now soaked panties and giving a firm rub across Gina's womanhoods, sending pleasure through Gina's whole damn.

Gina was already sweating…her nipples were hard poking through her blouse and bra.

Ai noticed this and softly pinched them causing Gina to moan even louder. "Ahhh, please! What are you doing!"

Ai smiled at her seductively and nibbled on Gina's earlobe before whispering. "It's all part of the game doll…"

And suddenly like that Ai stepped back, stopping her erotic assault leaving Gina shaking on her legs and longing for more…Gina bit down on her lip as she tried to stop her knees from trembling, her spirit broke complete as she felt a drop of moisture run down her long tanned leg…but it wasn't sweat.

This young woman's touch was amazing…

"Gina!" Angela called out brining the woman in question back to the real world. "You coming or what?"

Gina looked confused at Ai a final time before stammering. "Uh…oh yes!"

She stumbled forward after her friends into the café. "I should have worn pants…"

Instead she still wore the same clothing she wore so often now…she simply wasn't comfortable in the clothes of another woman so had washed her outfit daily and wore it as often as she could.

Gina nearly bumped into a waitress—dressed in nothing but a rag and a chain around her neck—but managed to adjust her course…her legs were still trembling, just why was she so wet?

Taking a seat on the round couch with a table between it Gina looked at her friends before smiling…she had to admit it, it was fun.

The three quickly ordered a drink and finished it quickly…strong stuff.

A few minutes later Ai came by with a trolley full of drinks and mixes. "Would the three ladies want anything else?"

Tonya and Angela ordered something standard once they browsed through the menu of mixed drinks before giving the menu to Gina who was sitting on the left side of the round couch while her friends sat more into the curve further away.

Ai bended over with stretched leg…she knew Gina wasn't really looking at the menu but rather at the young hostess/mistress. At made sure Gina had a good perfect look at the leather lingerie and moisture behind it underneath the skirt…Gina's eyes widened, this young woman was the very essence of sexual seduction!

Ai got up again and in order to reach the other two ladies she seductively slid across Gina's lap. Unwillingly Gina licked her lips and let out a soft groan once she realized that Ai was quite subtly rubbing her moistures womanhood across Gina's bare knee…Gina felt weak instantly, with each movement Ai made in order to get 'closer' to delivering her drinks she was actually rubbing her clit harder and faster over Gina's body.

Once Ai had put down the drinks she stretched out pressing her—smaller than Gina's—but firm breasts into the older woman's face, she then whispered softly so only could Gina hear it over the music. "Gina…I want to fuck you…so bad…I want to make you mad."

Before Gina could reply shocked Ai stretched up more properly and asked again in her normal clear voice. "So what will you be having?"

Gina was startled, she didn't know. "I uh…I…" She actually just wanted to be fucked by Ai then and there but rather she said. "I don't really know…"

"Well then might I suggest a Personal Shot?" Ai suggested.

"What's that…?" Gina asked.

Rather than answering through words Ai reached for a bottle of liquor and took a firm sip from it. She moved all across to reach another bottle…rubbing her groin across Gina's and sending the older woman into a state of ecstasy. It was a genuine lap dance and Gina's friends enjoyed it to the fullest.

Finally Ai placed an ice cube in her mouth…and without warning she shot forward, firmly cupping Gina's face with her hands before kissing her roughly. Ai spilled both liquor and saliva into Gina's impressive cleavage as she forced her tongue, the ice cube and the drink into Gina's mouth.

The more mature woman was helpless…at first Gina struggled her eyes wide, but then she grew weary and gave in, allowing Ai to play around with her lips and tongue and she grew even weaker by the second.

Gina felt the smaller Asian woman touch her breasts in process. And finally Ai broke the rough kiss, but before Gina could spill out the drink her face was pressed roughly into Ai's chest and the young mistress groan as if aroused herself. "Now swallow!"

Seeing no other option Gina swallowed and like nothing had happened Ai shot her a friendly wink before stepping off Gina's lap and walking away. "And that is a Personal Shot…you're a very good girl for swallowing Gina, I'm liking you."

Feeling embarrassed Gina couldn't help but smile and looked over at her friends who couldn't hide their laughs one bit.

Still despite the play Gina's face was more flushed and she was clearly far hornier than before.

Unknowingly to them Ai had talked to several waitresses and over the course of the next few minutes all came by either accidently touching or even hurting Gina in a rather sensual way…minutes past and when Gina had just about enough and wanted to go home, a speaker announced that the show was going to begin in a few minutes and people could take their seat in the showroom.

A bit pissed off Gina said. "Pay the bill I want to—"

Tonya grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed softly. "Please Gina…just stay, come on give it a chance."

"Fine!" Gina said and stood up however as she did she was knocked over by Ai who walked past. During their fall Ai had spilled a large can of ice water all over Gina's blouse.

"Great!" Gina snapped agitated and instantly felt her nipples grow hard due to the freezing water that had soaked her blouse and was now trailing down to her skirt sending shiver across her spine.

"Mhhhhaaa…" Gina suddenly moaned softly as Ai—who had fallen on top of her—was rubbing her leather glad knee across Gina's red panties.

Ai giggled quite fittingly like a schoolgirl as she saw a wet dark stain grow bigger across Gina's panties as she kept rubbing her knee across Gina's nether lips. "Oh, my! I'm sorry…you're all wet!"

Ai then smirked leaned down to hide herself from Gina's friend show were still in their seats and she whispered. "Do you like this Gina…? Do you like it when I rub my knee across your soaked panties?"

Surprised and honestly startled this younger and smaller woman has so much dominance over her Gina crawled away and grew a bit upset. "What the hell are you doing, this is still a game remember!"

"My sincere apologies…let me help you with that as a sign of good faith." Ai said and reached for a towel on her trolley.

Ai smiled at Gina and began to rub roughly across Gina's tits, as if to clean them and dry her blouse by rubbing the towel over them.

"Ahhh! S—stop!" Gina moaned and actually cried out softly once Ai started to truly grope at her breasts. Tugging at them, twisting them and pulling them apart as if they were soft playthings.

There was a glitter of joy in Ai's eyes.

"Noo!" Gina finally groaned and slapped the woman's hands away, by now Tonya and Angela were standing behind Ai and had just missed what has transpired there. "Gina, you okay?"

Looking at Tonya Gina snapped. "Yes!"

Suddenly Ai offered her hand to help Gina up and said. "Sorry doll…my mistake. If you'll just follow me I'm sure we'll be able to find a spare shirt or something backstage."

A bit agitated but accepting Ai's apology Gina and her friends followed the young mistress backstage.

Once backstage Gina was a bit disappointed, she had hoped to get a sneak peek of the show.

However the only ones there was she herself, Ai and her two friends.

"Where are all the performers?" Gina asked curious, seemingly unaware of the rock hard nipples poking through her bra and shirt.

"They're still getting ready…besides it's a surprise just who the start of the show will be." Ai said lovely.

Much to Gina's surprise she saw she was actually on stage, only behind the closed curtains. There were a lot of props around her.

Fences filled with whips, toys and other torture objects. There was also a dancing pole in front of her mounted in the middle of the stage and to the other side she could actually see more exotic devices such as a wooden horse and some of those weird wooden workbench-like devices she had seen used on the internet where the breasts and midsections of tormented women were squeezed to the point it bordered crushing.

Suddenly two slender hands groped her breasts from behind and the young mature woman groaned. "Ahhh…let go!"

A girlish chuckle came from Ai as she stopped groping the woman in front of her and started to unbutton her blouse. "Couldn't help myself doll…here let me help you with that."

Embarrassed and just plain horny Gina allowed the young mistress to unbutton her blouse and carefully pull it down.

A fresh tingling sensation shot down Gina's groin as Ai pulled down her shirt past her bare shoulders and started to kiss and lick her tanned flesh.

Moaning softly Gina whispered. "Tonya…Angela…stop her…she's—"

Once Gina opened her eyes she saw her friends undressing themselves.

When she was about to call out to them Ai torn off her blouse completely and a faint 'crack' was heard once a pair of cuffs were snapped around Gina's wrist. "Hey! What the hell is going on?"

That was where the whole charade stopped and Gina realized all too well just what was about to happen, she started to cry to be released, but rather then that Ai moved down and ripped off Gina's wet panties…a small spray of moistures fell down to the ground leaving Gina to stand startled in nothing but her black mini-skirt and her red bra.

"No, please, please! Let me go, you don't have to do this!" Gina cried out to Ai and her friends.

None of them replied and Ai proved to be ridiculously strong as she easily pulled the struggling older woman over to the dancing pole in the middle of the stage.

A single chain was attached to the very top of the dancing pole and Ai quickly attached it to Gina's cuffs, forcing the ripe woman to raise her arms in a helpless position.

Gina struggled against the chain but was simply too weak and turned her head somewhat and saw Ai beginning to prepare several devices and Tonya and Angela were both changing into their leather dominatrix outfits.

Once their revealing outfits were on the two of them pulled on some mean looking boots, with metal spikes both in the front as well as on their heels.

Angela then said quite frankly and calm, as if not being troubled at all she had just betrayed her friend and was going to do terrible things to her. "We're sick and tired of all your whining Gina, constantly, bringing negativity into the house…it was such a fun place before you came along."

Even Tonya looked firmly at Gina as she secured her boots, perhaps that hurt the most Tonya had always been her trust and support…and she was betrayed by her too. "You couldn't about anything except how miserable your life is Gina…couldn't say anything except how badly your tits had been abused and how badly you'd been fucked…figured we might do just that and be done with it, maybe then you'll finally quite your whining."

Gina was on the brink of tears, stilly horny and juice running down her long legs. "Please, you can stop! If I'm such a burden I'll just leave! But please—"

Angela smirked. "No, it's too late for that…"

As she said this the curtains slowly began to rise and Angela added. "I've planned this for the whole week…we even spread flyers with a picture of you getting raped by those wrestlers. Lovely huh?"

Gina gasped, both hurt and embarrassed…at the end of the hall there hung a massive poster which featured Gina in her most desperate hour at the hands of Pain and Suffering all those months ago.

"Nooo!" Gina cried at the sight. Only then did she notice the huge crowd of perhaps over a hundred horny and cruel women, all present her to see Gina humiliated once again.

She couldn't believe it and the spotlight fixed on Gina as she struggled in her bounds. The show began and the crowd looked on as the three mistresses closed in on the poor gorgeous bound woman.

Ai then moved forward and grabbed the microphone. "Dear ladies and mistresses…you have all gathered here tonight to see the internet sensation of the past year. I give you the one and only Gina, the top slut of the evening!"

With that the women in the crowd applauded and Ai continued. "As you can all see there are several cameras stationed around the stage, these are directly displayed on the screen above for a more detailed view for the people in the back. After the show you can get your DVD copy, and there's of course the main prize of the evening."

Looking around Gina indeed saw the cameras recording as red lights blinked on and off…she felt sick, not this again. And what was this main prize?

"Let the fun begin." Ai said and dropped the microphone turning around and facing Gina.

So the series of tortures began for Gina at the hands of her 'friends' and the woman called Ai.

It started off simple; bound against the pole with her back facing her three tormentors…Gina was helpless and afraid, her legs were shaking by no longer simply out of ecstasy.

"How can you do this to me? I thought we were friends!" She cried out to Tonya and Angela, they didn't respond.

But Ai did, reaching for her whip and cracking it across the floor. "Silence you slut! You will only speak when spoken to! The only words crawling across your lips will be pleads and cries of desperation!"

The seductive woman Gina had met earlier was gone…replaced by a cruel lustful being.

Ai then simply started to viciously whip the poor bound woman. The tip of her leather whip cracked across Gina's bareback, leaving a red mark that would fade in a matter of minutes…yet the pain was sharp and Gina's ruined tortured mind, however painful the strike was, loved it and Gina started to feel her womanhood growing even wetter.

She was growing more horny by the second as Ai whipped away at the buttocks and firm legs, leaning forward further and arching her back Gina felt even more embarrassed as her mini-skirt rolled up slightly, showing off her wet womanhood just a bit.

Instantly the crowd cheered as the camera's zoomed in and on the massive screen Gina's tight, wet private area was displayed richly.

Looking up Gina saw the sight herself and cried out. "Nooo! Ahh…don't look! Turn it off! AAAAH!"

She cried out sharply then as on the screen she saw the tip of a black whip snap at her wet nether lips, the painful sensation was indescribable.

Twice more Ai whipped Gina's womanhood and after the final time Gina had become so wet that drops of juices were dancing around all over the stage once the whip had hit her sensitive private spot.

Ai stopped once Gina was shaking on her knees…both in pain and mustering every ounce of willpower to prevent herself from coming.

With a smile Ai walked over and jammed her index finger up into Gina's womanhood, causing the older bound woman's head to shot up with a cry as her body spasms.

"Such a sadomasochistic little slut…" Ai addressed the crowd fondly as she twisted her finger, causing Gina to cry out again as she was on the brink of an orgasm.

Ai leaned forward cupping Gina's breast and said. "I'm going to make you come so often…you'll hate it, but not so easy. You'll come in pain every single time."

With that Ai pulled out her finger, soaked as it was and licked it clean herself. "Mhh…tastes like slut."

The young mistress then moved around until she stood beside Gina and reached inside her skirt pocket, she pulled out a pair of pegs and quickly pulled up Gina's bra, exposing the woman's large and well formed breasts, with pointy and rock hard nipples.

Without further warning Ai snapped the pegs around Gina's sensitive nipples causing Gina to cry out in astonished pain.

The crowd cheered but Ai shook her head and shouted. "No…this is way too boring, let's make it a bit more exciting and painful for dear slutty Gina."

Having said that Ai pulled something out of her leather glove this time; it were two small needles and Gina began to shake her head frantically.

"Suck it up and take it like a real woman." Ai hissed and grabbed Gina's left nipple, pinching it firmly between her thumb and index finger.

"Please don't…" Gina begged.

Ai merely grinned and quickly stuck the tip of the needle through Gina's defenseless nipple. Crying out Gina arched her back and the crowd roared in approval as the camera zoomed in on the pierced nipple…the needle was to sharp and thin the tiny wound didn't even bleed.

Turning her head as her other nipples was painfully pinched Gina turned to her friends. "Please help me! Tonya!"

But rather than helping her Gina was shocked to see her friends were smiling…enjoying it, Angela was even rubbing her hand across her leather glad groin having no shame at all or simply loving the sight of Gina being humiliated and tortured.

Gina's face twisted in pain again as she cried out and her right nipple was pierced…she felt her womanhood throbbing, she was so close to an orgasm.

Just what kind of a filthy slut was she!

She felt like crying…she was being hurt, humiliated and simply degrade yet her body was giving in. Her body, as painful as it was, found a twisted form of pleasure in it.

Ai snapped her fingers and Tonya moved over with a large cup; it was big enough that it could probably contain a liter of liquor. Tonya placed the cup beneath Gina's spread legs and Ai rocked Gina back to her senses by grabbing the needles that pierced Gina's nipples and twisting them around.

Cruelly twisting Gina's nipples along with them, the woman cried out. "Stop! You're stretching them! You're stretching them!"

The crowd simply roared harder in laughter and shouts of approval as Gina cried out harder and harder. By now her nipples had been twisted a full circle and were well on their way into making a second spin.

The pain was incredible…far worse than any nipple twister Gina had ever received, her nipples appeared now as two small spirals.

Then all of the sudden Ai pulled the needles out of Gina's nipples, sending them free. The pain was so intense that Gina was on the verge of passing out as she stared down and saw her nipples spin around frantically back in their normal shape and position…but a snap they came still, her breasts literally bouncing around.

Something snapped, the pain was too much, the humiliation too great. Gina felt a familiar feeling build up in her lower back and spread out across her whole sweaty body.

With a cry her body began to shake, and clear juice started to spray out from her womanhood as she came. Grabbing the cup Ai quickly placed it against Gina's coming womanhood, catching most of the juices into the cup.

Two minutes later Gina finally stopped moving and fell forward exhausted, her legs weak and the only thing keeping her somewhat upright against the pole were her very bounds.

Satisfied Ai displayed the cup to the crowd it was filled by a quarter…undoubtedly just another twisted game.

But Gina was showed no mercy as Ai spoke. "Tonya, you're up."

Moving forward Tonya danced around the pole until she slid down opposite of Gina, face to face with her friend…if she could still call her that.

Gina looked up weakly but then Tonya grabbed Gina's limp legs and threw them around her own waist before standing up, lifting Gina along with her. Meanwhile Ai pulled at the other end of the chain holding Gina, shortening it and lifting up Gina's upper body so that Tonya and her friend remained on the same level.

As Tonya stood up as pulled back somewhat wrapping Gina's legs around herself firming and as she did sending Gina's bare womanhood into the cold metal surface of the dancing pole.

The friction between her sweet private spot and the metal pole was enough for Gina to cry out again in pleasure and pain.

Tonya started to grind up and down, rubbing Gina's womanhood firmly against the surface of the pole. With each second Tonya started to do this harder and more aggressive.

Gina's cries grew louder and louder as her friend pulled harder causing her swollen tender nether lips to slid further around the thick pole.

Eventually it was nearly an amusing, yet cruel sight to see Gina being lifted up and down, her womanhood molested and basically fucked by Tonya through means of a dancing pole. As her breasts jiggled up and down Gina cried out in absolute horror to her friend. "WHY?"

Tonya never stopped, instead she continued on harder and said with poison in her eyes. "I'll tell you why…remember that time in college when you were acting like a slut again with some boy? I wasn't just attacked by his drunk girlfriend who mistook me for you! I was raped by her!"

Tonya kept grinding harder and the cameras zoomed in on Gina's nether lips being forced around the by now soaked pole. "Not just that…but she did it in front of all her friends who came along with her. Once they were done they wrote on my breasts with their lipstick that Gina is a slut…but it was me, not you. I didn't do nothing wrong, yet I had to suffer because you were a slut!"

Hearing this Gina's heart broke as she now knew why Tonya did this and she cried out. "I…ahh! Had no…mhhaah! Idea! Please Tonyaaaaaaa! I'm sorry!"

Tonya heard Gina's apologies but wouldn't hear any of it instead she said. "If you're really sorry…kiss me, like the kiss you gave that boy. I want to experience the kiss that caused me to get raped by a bunch of drunken whores! See if it was worth it!"

At first Gina wanted to protest but realized she didn't have a choice…she somewhat leaned forward, past the pole as she was still frantically rubbed against it and pressed her lips against Tonya's.

Rather than a careful kiss Tonya quickly forced her tongue past Gina's lips and tried to strange Gina's tongue with her own. Long had Tonya fantasized about this…how a kiss from Gina felt like, tasted like? The kiss lasted for over three minutes and after those minutes they broke the kiss once Gina start to cry out again as she rapidly approached her second orgasm.

Tonya thought of the kiss had been worth her abuse in the past…absolutely, but that didn't mean she was just going to forgive Gina.

Instead Tonya mocked her friend. "If you really are sorry…if you really do love me as your friend, come for me now you slut! Come like I was forced to come by the women who mistook me for you!"

Gina cried out she was sorry as her body she and was dropped roughly down to the floor as both Ai and Tonya let go of her. Ai moved over quickly with the cup once Gina came again and filled it up by to two quarters.

Shaking and moaning Gina lay there on the floor for a moment, but only a moment as Ai pulled at the chains against forcing Gina up her shaky feet once more.

"And now for her other friend…Angela." Ai announced pleasantly.

Moving away from a fence next to the stage Angela got on again with a bow wile testing the electric rod in her hand for power, blue sparks flickered of the end and quite satisfied Angela moved to a defenseless Gina.

"It seems our Angel of Pain has some taste here…" Ai said pleased, working up the crowd.

Coming up from behind Angela turned on the power and smacked Gina across the back with it, sending enough voltage through Gina's body to instantly snap her nipples back in an erect state and letting out a long cry of agony. "Angela…please…!"

Rather than listening to her poor friend's cries Angela moved up close to Gina, embracing the woman from behind and roughly jamming her groin into Gina's rear in a very suggestive manner. Embarrassed Gina closed her eyes until Angela leaned in closed, pressing her chin on Gina's shoulder and roughly cupping one of the bound beauty's breasts, groping them, pinching them and even twisting Gina's left breast into every angle imaginable.

"Mhhhhaa…noo…" Gina groaned.

Turning off the power Angela rammed the rod between Gina's legs, ramming it right between Gina's swollen nether lips and moving the rod back and forth stimulating Gina in a rather pleasant matter.

Gina shivered and Angela whispered. "You like that feeling don't you slut? You're always talking about how you want your breasts get touched and I will…but secretly you love it when someone defiles your pussy don't you? Fucking slut!"

Gina could merely nod, smile weakly, her spirit broken and moan.

Then suddenly Angela twisted the rod, pressing the tip against Gina's wet nether lips and roughly penetrating it, Gina's eyes widened and the screamed again.

Angela licked her friend's face while pulling and pushing the rod in and out, quite viciously fucking Gina with the rod to no end. Then once inside, Angela turned on the power again sending an electric shock in Gina's most sensitive and vulnerable part of her body.

Gina couldn't even scream due to the pain, she could only spasm, her mouth open in shock as the electric current ravaged through her womanhood and spread around the rest of her body as Angela kept fucking her with the activated rod.

While continuing this unpleasant and quite cruel abuse Tonya felt herself get horny and rubbed her own groin against Gina's leg. "Did you know Gina…that in college I masturbated almost every night, fantasizing about torturing you like the slut you are?"

Gina could hear the cruel words but was unable to speak due to the electric shock inside her body and the third orgasm building up along with it.

"I've thought of so many ways to hurt you…one night, after out exams…I even drugged your food…but then you were acting like the big slut again, going out and sleeping with god knows how many people!" Angela spat.

Giving a few final tugs before turning the power off again Angela pulled out the long rod and watching Gina fall down to her knees letting out a long moan as she got hit by her third orgasm in a row.

Once more Ai quickly filled the cup to three quarters and the crowd shouted for more.

Gina couldn't believe what she was hearing…she was already exhausted and had been hurt quite enough, yet the crowd wanted more and the cruel three women around her were eager to give the public what they wanted.

Forced to spread her legs wide by her two former friends Angela asked the poor tortured beauty. "Gina, are you familiar with the term…cunt punt?"

The crowd cheered loudly and Gina's eyes grew wide…she knew very well what a cunt punt was, having suffered her fair share of them over the years. It was very simple, a woman was kicked in the groin hard and precise enough that the tip of the attacker's feet would penetrate the victim's womanhood.

Taking a stance with their pointy, spiked boots, her friends had sadistic faces…Gina tried to close her legs, but Ai held them apart, taking a seat in front of her with her cup ready.

"Enough! Enough… Argh!" Gina cried out but her beg turned into a painful cry as Angela kicked at her groin, the tip of her spiked boot penetrating Gina's womanhood past the young woman's nether lips.

Gina arched her back hoping to escape the pain but there was no release as Tonya kicked next, having the same result, the vicious boots kept coming one at the time, driving their pointy spikes violently into her wet and tortured cunt.

Gina's cries filled the hall but rather than receiving any mercy the cameras merely zoomed in on her womanhood as they were penetrated cruelly by the spiked boots.

This torture went on for five more minutes until Gina's body trembled again her body no longer able to coop with the combined effects of pleasure and torment. Screaming her lungs out and shaking so bad her breasts bounced up and down Gina came once more, a fourth time once Angela pulled out the tip of her boot again for what seemed to have been the hundredth cunt punt in a row.

Eagerly Ai caught the juices of torment in the cup, filling it completely.

Without realizing what was going on Gina was released from the chain against the pole, only her wrists were still cuffed together and barely consciously Tonya and Angela dragged the defenseless woman to the front of the stage so the crowd could have a good look at her tormented and exhausted body.

It was sweaty and tired…but still lovely and the crowd wanted more humiliation.

"Please…you had your fun…let me go…" Gina pleaded weakly, held up by her two friends, though not in a pleasant matter, they had groped her breasts and her still wet running womanhood.

"What's that doll you want some more?" Ai mocked and raised the cup filled with Gina's cum juices and brought it close to the defeated woman's face. "Go on take a sip…if not we'll start all over again."

Immediately shock and life returned to Gina's eyes and she forced away her pride and nodded, bringing her lips to edge of the cup and taking a sip of her own juices, she's tasted it before…but never like this, never such a full mouth. She wanted to spit it out because it was so embarrassing but knew better of it and swallow her own cum despite the fact she was being laughed at by over a hundred different women.

She no longer had any pride…she was beaten.

"My you sure took that in experience…how did it taste?" Ai asked the defeated woman and brought the microphone to Gina's face.

Gina hesitated but knew what they wanted to hear, maybe then they would let her go. "It…tasted like…a slut."

The crowd laughed again and so did Ai. "That's certainly true doll, aren't you embarrassed that you just swallow your own cum? Aren't you ashamed…I'm sure your friends would be, then again you're apparently such a slut even your two best friends want to put you on your place."

The words hurt but not nearly enough as the humiliation she had just endured.

Ai then stopped laughing and much to Gina's horror she brought the cup back to the gorgeous brunette's lips. "Go on…you didn't finish your drink."

Angela tugged at Gina's hair causing her cry out and open her mouth as Ai poured in the juices. Tonya pinched shut Gina's nose, giving Gina but one option…drink all of her cum or choke just a little. Gina had enough, she didn't want any more pain so began to drunk eagerly as fast as she could much to the crowds' pleasure.

Ai smiled. "That's it…take it all in…swallow, swallow your own cum you slut."

Thirty seconds later Gina's tongue circled around the edge of the cup to make sure it was all empty…it was and the cup was thrown away, she was then forced to the ground for the next round and her cries began again. It wasn't over.

The following two hours Gina had been subject to a variety of tortures and forced into many bondage situations on stage where she was either cuffed, bound by ropes or even held down by women in the audience, all recorded, all merely for the enjoyment of everyone but Gina.

She was a toy in the mansion, a toy to please all the women there.

Right now a chain was stretched out, held by Tonya and Angela, it was approximately ten meters in length and for the past five minutes Gina had been forced to walk along it, back and forth with the chain between her legs.

The thing that made it a torture was the fact that her two former friends had lifted the chain up and stretched it tight, causing it to dig roughly into Gina's already tormented womanhood as she slid across it.

Gina's face was flushed, her private area seemed on fire…and by now she had lost count how many times she'd been forced to orgasm. To make matters worse the wooden workbench-like device, which consisted out of two boards, two bolts and a gear to bring the boards closer together had been placed on her breasts.

Her breasts were almost being crushed by the two boards pressing up and down…but by now Gina had grown accustomed to the feeling, the chain she was forced to walk along was wore at the moment.

She had Angela again, her back turned to the woman and saw the slippery trail of juices she had left all over the chain stretched out in front of her.

Ai cracked her whip across Gina's exposed nipple, causing the woman to cry out again as she snapped. "Forward! With your tongue on the chain, lick up all those dirty juices of yours. I'll be damned to have a slut like you leave my chain rusty!"

So Gina walked forward again, hunched over as her tongue slid across the chain licking up her own juices…while leaving a fresh glittery trail behind her. Gina no longer cared, her will had been broken, she'd do anything they told her to do.

By the time she reached Tonya her face was lifted off and she was kissed roughly much to the crowd's amusement. Tonya forced her tongue all over Gina's face who merely kissed back hungrily. Disappointed Tonya looked into Gina's eyes. "Tell me you love me…"

"I love you." Gina said softly.

Tonya rolled her eyes. "Tell me what a dirty slut you are…"

"Tonya…I'm such a dirty slut…please…fuck me." Gina answered almost emotionless.

Sighing Tonya nodded at Angela and whispered. "Already broken huh…well you're not getting off so easily. Guess that only leaves us the option of giving you more pain."

Gina's eyes flew into a state of horror again as Angela viciously pulled back the chain causing it to rapidly force it's way past her swollen nether lips. "Ahhh! Not…that!"

Gina winched as Tonya pulled the chain back again causing another cry.

Over the course of the next two minutes Gina's body twisted in all angles as her two former friends held some sort of a pulling contest…dragging the chain back and forth, pussy burning Gina with the wet chain as it rapidly a slid across her exposed womanhood.

Eventually Gina could no longer keep upright and fell to the side, off the chain, her womanhood leaving a trail of glistering juice in the air as she had climaxed again.

Still shaking Gina cried out once more as she felt a boot connecting with her womanhood and Tonya forced her heel to slide inside of her horny and broken friend, Tonya then spat on Gina's face. "You disappoint me."

Ai snapped her fingers and the two women took a step back from Gina. "Get…the horse."

The crowd cheered like wild vixens and Angela and Tonya moved to the side of the stage to get the wooden horse.

Ai meanwhile prepared Gina for the next torture. Taking off the wooden device from her breasts Gina's marvelous tits popped back into their normal and sensual form and state, no true harm had been done except for a red stain that would fade away in time.

Rolling Gina over; Ai attached a pair of ankle cuffs on the woman and attached a few weights on them in turn. Next a pair of electrodes are attached to Gina's breasts, they gave a rhythm of shocks and Gina instantly began to moan as the electric shocks scorched through her breasts, causing the firm yet soft flesh of her tits to bounce around on rhythm as the electrodes did their work.

Meanwhile a massive wooden horse had been brought on stage; it didn't even look like the animal, the only thing really in common was the fact the person could sit on the back.

In ancient times this torture device had been used—among others—during the witch hunts, only that version was often made out of spiked metal. This version however was made out of wood and consisted out of a simple wooden triangle on a movable platform.

The pointy side of the triangle was pointed upward, forcing the victim to sit unpleasant with their sex on the torture device while the triangle shape forced the victim to side down with their legs spread, allowing maximum penetration.

Gina was lifted up by a chain that had been attached to her wrist cuffs.

"Nooo! AAAHHH!" Gina cried out the instant her tormented womanhood made contact with the wooden surface of the large sexual torture device. She was forced to sit perfect, wide legged on the wooden horse.

Her tender nether lips were already spread apart and then once she sat in the correct position, Ai dropped the weights around Gina's ankles, causing the poor woman to be pulled down further onto the wooden horse.

Ai then switched a button and the horse began to 'ride' moving back and forth, up and down, not quite rough enough for Gina to fall off, but due to her position every movement applied exceptional pain to her sex.

Yet despite herself…despite the pain, Gina's juices were already running down all over the wooden horse. Why did her body take pleasure out of her torment?

The crowd cheered at the sight of this ultimate humiliation.

Gina's tits bounced up and down and even in rhythm as the electrocutes send shockwave after shockwave rushing through the woman's breasts. Her nipples were hard and erect, so hard they simply hurt.

Gina moved back and forth with eyes closed in pain, her face flushed and crying out each second as she tried to find some form relief or a position to lessen her pain.

Instead each movement she made only caused more pain and only helped digging the wooden horse deeper into her soaking womanhood.

As this went on Ai handed her two helpers both a whip and allowed them to make matters even worse for Gina as they started to whip the poor defenseless woman.

Tonya and Angela whipped Gina's back, her arms, her legs, her buttocks, her stomach, breasts and even Gina's already tortured womanhood. They enjoyed it, enjoyed watching Gina squirm as she came, cried out, rode on for a few more minutes and came again in a wild forced orgasm.

Gina was in tears…yet managed to cry out again in pleasure and pain as the next climax hit her.

"Are you enjoying this?" Ai had asked the crowd and along with them Gina screamed a painful. "YESSSS!"

The crowd laughed again and as if the many cameras weren't enough some of the women present caught the event on their mobile phones just to be safe.

Ten more minutes past and finally after rocking back and forth due to her fourth orgasm on the wooden horse, Gina felt her arms being lifted up by the chains somewhere on the ceiling.

She was pulled up off the wooden horse; her womanhood still dripping and sparing juices much to everyone's joy as she hung in the air while Ai pushed the wooden horse away.

Dangling weakly in the air Gina looked more helpless than ever as she observed the crowd in front of her.

Her body was sweaty, soaked in a mixture of sweat, tears and cum.

Her tight stomach was still being whipped by her former friends and she was still shaking in the air as her womanhood longed for even more.

Gina's breasts wiggled up and down as the electrodes continued to torment her tits.

Finally Ai came back and replaced the weights around Gina's ankles with a pair of chains; Gina was then lifted further into the air, three meters or so.

Tonya and Angela took hold of the chains and follows Ai's instructions as they guided their victim in the air closer to the metal dancing pole.

Once dangling perfectly straight above the—still wet—pole Ai snapped her fingers again and the chain that held Gina up the ceiling slowly gave way while Tonya and Angela pulled down at the chains wrapped around Gina's ankles.

Gina's eyes shot open once her juicy womanhood made direct contact with the very tip of the metal dancing pole, her eyes looked down in horror as she saw her formers friends grinning. "You can't! It'll never fit! PLEASE!"

Rather than listening to her cries, Ai addressed the crowd. "What do you want ladies?"

Several chants came from the crowd; "No mercy!" "Spike that bitch!" "On the pole!"

Ai grinned and gave her helpers a signal; at that moment Gina's most horrible torture began as Tonya and Angela began to pull down, nearly hanging into the chains wrapped around Gina's ankles as they pulled the woman down.

Gina's eyes flew open even further; she struggled and cried out as she was forced to slide down across the too big pole. "AAARRGH!"

A series of cries and moans and utter desperate screams came from Gina's throat as her womanhood was penetrated by the dancing pole she was pulled upon.

Tonya and Angela were nearly leaning on the ground, pulling Gina deeper onto the pole.

"It's too deep! TOO DEEEEEP!" Gina cried out as her body trembled and she felt the pole almost nearing the depth of her belly button.

That was when her friend stopped pulling any further and Gina slowly looked down in incredible pain and almost saw the shape of the pole…

Ai walked over casually and tapped her finger tips on the pole, even this small vibration was enough to make Gina scream out.

"Are you enjoying this my lovely doll?" Ai mocked. "You want this out of you…? Not until you come."

"P—pl—please!" Gina begged.

Still able to give some form of mercy Ai dancing sensually around the pole, climbing up until her face was nearly pressed against Gina's pussy.

Ai had a very good close look on Gina's very being, she stuck out her tongue and send Gina over the edge of her approaching and painful climax by giving a single lick across Gina's clit.

"CUMMING!" Gina literally roared like a woman possessed.

By no juices appeared and it wasn't until Ai flicked her fingers and Gina was lifted up off the pole again with some struggle and cries that Gina's many juices flowed out now that her tormented womanhood was free again.

Suddenly the chains all dropped and Gina fell down with a cry, still coming and shaking, down to the floor from almost three meters in the air chest first.

Her breasts nearly absorbed the impact but it was still painful…very.

While Ai took a stance in the center of the stage Tonya and Angela began to undo Gina off all her bounds and chains and other torture objects, they even pulled down Gina's skirt back on their proper place and her bra.

Somehow that even looked more arousing to the crowd; seeing Gina exhausted, juices spread around and on her body, yet still wrapped and neat.

"Now as the climax of the evening before we go on the pain prize, we will do a final event," Ai said and spread her arms to the crowd. "On entering you have all received a ticket with a number…I was call out twelve random numbers and those twelve lucky ladies may enter the stage and participate in the final simple event; an all girl gang-rape."

The crowd was both shocked and delighted at this news and Gina began to cry out again, saying it was enough.

They all ignored her as her two former friends kept her down to the ground, not that she had any strength left to run away or anything.

Ai then spoke clearly. "Luck number seven, twelve, twenty-one, twenty-seven, thirty-eight, forty-five, fifty-six, sixty-six, seventy-three, eighty-eight, ninety, hundred and one."

Quite eagerly the dozen women moved to the stage; ranging all from age to appearance. The younger was probably around twenty while the oldest was probably somewhere in her forties. Some had red hair, others blondes. Almost every possible combination of skin tone, eye color and hair was called forth.

Taking a stand around Gina who was no longer held down she saw the faces of a dozen eager, horny and cruel women standing all around her, some were already grinding their heels over the floor, others were slapping hands together and some were simply rubbing their sex in anticipation.

"Begin…" Ai said as she and her helpers took their stance between the women.

It was simply vicious; the all girl gang-rape with Gina at the center of attention seemed quite cruel.

Every part of Gina's body was abused or molested, especially her face, breasts and womanhood.

Her breasts were squeezed and slapped around the occasional foot found her nipples sometimes and within the minute Gina had a dozen teeth marks on her breasts.

Every two seconds; Gina's womanhood had been grinded across with a heel twice, slapped with a hand trice, licked about four times and finger fucked almost a dozen times. It was simply that mad, the women had launched themselves on top of Gina, tearing away at her body and clothes like it would be the last time they could ever touch a woman!

Gina's face was kissed and licked upon and aside from that served as nothing more but a gorgeous surface for the women to rub their soaking womanhoods across.

For all she was worth Gina kissed and licked back as much as she could, lost in ecstasy as she was held down as a woman barked. "Hold her down! I'm going to eat her cunt!"

"ARGH!" Gina screamed as rather than licking, the red head woman literally bit down on her pussy.

Gang-rape lasted for a whole cruel long fifteen minutes until finally every women took their turn and position themselves above Gina before coming; either spraying their juices across Gina's tits, womanhood or their favorite target her gasping face.

After a while all the women except for Ai and her two helpers left the stage; leaving a completely nude and cum covered Gina behind, lying motionless on the floor.

Up until this day she had never swallow or tasted so much pussy cum, up until today Gina had never been screwed so bad. She had enough…yet her womanhood kept coming, kept longing for more.

But the main event was over and Gina was completely broken.

"Now before the final prize, we shall clean up our fuck toy." Ai announced and nodded to Angela who quickly grabbed a hose given to her from the side of the stage.

Gina couldn't even look up in shock anymore…there would be no mercy for her, there would be no kind warm shower. Instead she would be hosed clean; the water freezing as the crystallized air came off the rubber end of the hose.

"Go ahead." Ai said to Angela who fired away.

The ray of ice-cold water hit Gina like a train as she cried out and was pushed across the stage floor until she was rammed into the back wall.

Turning the water pressure to maximum Angela aimed at Gina's breasts causing her former friend to cry out in absolute devastation.

The water hitting Gina's chest was like a hard punch to her breasts…only a continuous one. Next Angela aimed for Gina's womanhood, causing more cries to follow and for Gina to try and block her private spot from the water ray with her hands.

It didn't work and she was swept off her legs by the cold force of water. She was hosed clean for another minute and lay shivering on the floor, soaked and cold.

Turning to water pressure back to a very minor level Angela and Tonya walked over. Gina was lifted up by her hair by Tonya and Angela cruelly placed the hose into Gina's mouth, causing her mouth to be filled with ice cold water but cleansing Gina's mouth from the remains and taste of the dozen different remains of the cruel women's cum.

Falling to the ground Gina was lifted up again by Tonya while Angela this time rammed the tip of the hose into Gina's cunt and activated it again on a somewhat stronger water pressure.

Gina moaned out long and hard as she felt the ice cold water entering and immediately leaving her womanhood. It left her drained and completely done.

Once the hose was pulled out of Gina again and thrown away; the poor defeated woman was hauled into a new leather slave outfit that didn't leave up for the imagination.

Thrown to the front of the stage where Ai put a collar and a leash around Gina's neck, she was witness of the horrible fact and abuse that in the corners of the room; mistresses and slaves alike were already publishing the whole event on the internet and giving away the DVDs.

"This is goodbye Gina…" Tonya said and gave her friend a kiss before turning away and leaving without another word.

Angela looked troubled for a second but then her eyes turned stone cold. "You brought this one yourself!"

With a final slap in Gina's face Angela too left the mansion leaving Gina alone at the merciless hands of strangers.

Ai raised her voice. "Now for the final prize. I know you've all been waiting to hear what it is and I shall tell you now quite and simple; Gina. In the coming minutes we will be holding an auction…a slave auction. Those of you who are not willing to participate can leave the room now, those who have questions can answer them now."

Surprised murmurs and gossips spread through the room yet none of the women made any attempt to leave.

However no one was as shocked as Gina…this wasn't possible and she mumbled. "You can't be serious…you can't just…sell me…you can't get away with this. This is my freedom!"

Ai smirked. "I have my ways…just be quiet or you'll get the pole again."

Gina instantly kept her mouth shut.

A blonde woman up front asked. "As tempting as this might seem…and as much as I'd like to have a precious sex slave like her. Isn't this illegal?"

More questions of similar subject came; it left Gina astounded, not one of these women cared about her freedom, but only if they could get in trouble for taking it.

Ai laughed and said quite confident. "Only if you get caught with her. I suggest whoever wins her, locks her up good. Now for the coming two months we have falsified her passport and traveling agency; making it seem like Gina is making a nice long trip to Africa. Her family has been sent a letter by one of our experts, it's a fake letter where 'Gina' is explaining her reasons for going on this trip alone."

Gina was simply unable to speak and the crowd muttered again as Ai continued. "After these two months, with addition pay we can extend this duration of her slavery for another two months, this time to…hmm…let's say, Asia? And should after those addition two months the owner of Gina decide she still didn't have enough…well I'm sure I can find ways to make her slavery permanent. Now who is bidding, we start at one-thousand dollars."

It was an exceptional low amount…but most of these women were just casual civilians, with a clean record and barely able to spare any amount of cash. Clearly this was going to be a competition between the wealthy and there was only one woman present who was truly wealthy.

"Two thousand dollars!" A woman in the back yelled.

In the next several minutes that amount was raised with a few hundred dollars until eventually a gorgeous dark skinned woman, dressed in a fine silk red dress, with black hair and had the most exotic eyes Gina had ever seen said. "Ten thousand dollars…pocket money for a prize such as this, but that is my offer, she is used after all."

"SOLD!" Ai said instantly and motioned the gorgeous caramel skinned beauty up. It was perhaps the most gorgeous woman Gina had ever seen as well, exotic and her appearance gave away the woman was a descendant from a variety of cultures.

"May we know your name…owner of Gina?" Ai asked amused.

"Yoi." The woman answered and handed over the money.

Ai took but a simple dollar from the woman and explained. "Tonya and Angela had told me that they would sell Gina for a dollar…it was merely a competition to see who was willing to pay most, a symbol as you will, enjoy your slave."

Without another word the spotlights ended and Ai handed over the leash to Yoi.

On her knees Gina looked enhanced at the woman who smiled at her lovely…she had just lost her freedom, but maybe this woman would show her kindness maybe—Yoi slapped Gina across the face with that same smile.

"Now thank me," Yoi said. "I have slapped you and you will thank me…obey."

Her voice was marvelous, her body gorgeous…Gina wanted to obey and said. "Thank you for hitting me…mistress Yoi?"

"Very good." The woman said gave a nod to Ai and walked away, tugging at the leash and encouraging Gina to accompany her.

Outside the mansion a black limo was waiting for Yoi and stepped inside; the car guarded by four tough looking uniformed women who then closed the door behind Yoi and her new slave.

Inside the car Gina was given a fine small black dress and Yoi ordered. "Change."

Disposing off her slave outfit and slipping into the beautiful yet somewhat 'cheap' dress, Gina had her hopes up. "Does this mean…you will release me?"

"Absolutely not," Yoi said crushing Gina's hopes. "Come here, let me play with your womanhood my little slut queen."

Desperate and uncertain Gina crawled over as the engine of the car was started…Yoi lifted up her dress, she wasn't wearing any underwear and Gina didn't have to hear the order to start licking.

"Oh!" Gina yelped as Yoi's finger slipped inside her private area and started to play around with her. "I can't believe you're still so tight after all this…I will enjoy you."

Then the car started moving and while submissively being fondled in the back…they head out to meet Gina's new future.


End file.
